I'm Not a Loser
"I'm Not a Loser" is a song written by They Might Be Giants. It appears in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical. In this showstopping eleven o'clock number, after the Electric Skates quit the show, they call Squidward a loser, but Squidward insists, through many double negatives, that he is not, and imagines he is joined by a sea anemone chorus and does a dazzling tap dance number. Lyrics : Squidward: I'm not a loser : I don't secretly hate myself : I'm not singing this to no one : It's not the case that no one cares : I'm not a failure : I don't not have talent : When others see me they can't see : The nobody that isn't there : Hold on, that's a triple negative. You can't not see nobody. Because I'm not nobody! Which can't not be seen. Let me start over. : My life's not empty : They don't not like me at all : I don't not leave the house : Cause I don't not prefer to stay at home'' : I don't stink : I'm not a waste : I'm not all alone in thinking : That I am not all alone : Maybe I am a loser. : '''Sea Anemones: Hey, Squidward : Squidward: Huh? : Sea Anemones: You're not delirious with despair : And you're not calling true things false : Hey, Squidward : Squidward: This is weird : Sea Anemones: You're not hallucinating this sea anemone : Chorus line at all : Squidward: I'm not? : Sea Anemones: You're not a loser : You don't secretly hate yourself : You're not singing this to no one : It's not the case that no one cares : Squidward: Okay! : Sea Anemones: You're not a failure : You don't not have talent : When others see you they can't see : The nobody that isn't there : Squidward (Sea Anemones): I'm not a loser! (Not a loser) : They don't not like me at all (No!) : I don't not leave the house : Cause I don't not prefer to stay at home'' : I don't stink (You don't stink) : I'm not a waste (You're not a waste) : I'm not all alone in thinking : That I am not all alone : Clarinet solo! : (clarinet) : Look at me now, Mama! : (tap dance break) : '''Squidward (Sea Anemones): I'm not a loser (You're not a loser) : They don't not like me at all (No!) : I don't not leave the house (leave the house) : 'Cause I don't not prefer to stay at home : (Yeah, yeah, stay at home!!!) : Hey! Shh! : I don't stink : I'm not a waste : I'm not all alone in thinking : That I'm not, not, not all alone Trivia * On opening night on Broadway, this song received a long standing ovation, which was led by Rodger Bumpass, the voice of Squidward on the cartoon. Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants songs